My Mayonnaise and Blushing Face
by shinju desu
Summary: Shizuru came home only to see her lover in a disheveled state. What could have happened? ShizNat oneshot.


**A/N:** Hello there! I know that some of you are really waiting for Nightcrawler's third chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not done with that yet so I'll give you this oneshot beta'ed by LittleDemonInside instead. (Hello there, Demon-sama-sensei! *waves*) I hope you'll bear with me. Kindly leave a comment if it isn't a bother. ^^;

**Translations:**

_Tadaima_- I'm home

_Okaeri nasai_- Welcome home

_Kami-sama_- God

_Macha_- Green tea

_Ara_- Shizuru's usual expression; roughly means "oh" (Need I say more?)

_Ganbatte_- Good luck

* * *

_"Tadaima_," a familiar, accented sing-song voice reached my ears in an instant.

It was already six in the evening. My throat went dry all of a sudden. I should have known that she would be arriving soon!

"Hurry up, hurry up!" I forced myself to clean up the mess I and a certain someone made. We really didn't expect things to happen this way, especially because it's "a dealing with urges" thing. Shizuru was at work, I was alone, bored, then _she_came over. What did you expect the two of us would do?

I bolted to the entrance, with my disheveled hair and sweaty body. My, I look really, really terrible.

"_O-Okaeri nasai_, Sh-Shizuru."

Her brows rose for a split second. I knew that she had been contemplating about my strange state. She's a keen observer, studying everything and everyone around her with a couple of blinks, with no one but me noticing what she's up to. She's only waiting for me to spill it out. No secrets, no white lies. Just the truth.

Dammit, I'm dead.

My cold, trembling hands made their way to her warm, firm ones. As I let out a shaky sigh, she took a shallow breath.

I looked at her with a shameful yet unwavering gaze, asking. Should I tell her what I did? Should I let her know that I messed it all up? Wouldn't she be mad at me when she'd learned my, our dirty deed?

When my hazy eyes finally met the pair of burning crimson orbs, a few droplets of tears escaped from mine. Probably because of guilt. Or perhaps nervousness.

Her calm and controlled façade suddenly gave way to a grim expression. Despite saying nothing, I could clearly see a big "why" written all over her face.

"Shizuru," I murmured as I hugged her, and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"What's the matter, Natsuki?" Her usually composed voice was now shaking. "Don't tell me you..."

I bit my lower lip in shame. I was guilty of a sin that she never wanted to hear from anyone, especially from me, her Natsuki. I'm indeed cursed!

She disentangled herself from my hug and held onto my shoulders.

Those ruby gems turned as vivid as blood when I looked up, making my spine shiver in fright.  
"No, you didn't," her hushed yet threatening voice rang in my ears. "Tell me, you didn't do that."

I can't bear to lie.

"I'm sorry! She-I, b-but it was just an accident, really! We didn't mean to do it." Why does my tongue always get tied during this kind of situation?

"Out of the way."

"But Shizuru it can't be helped! We-"

"NOW, Natsuki."

I gave way to the panicked Shizuru. Had I not moved, I would have been shoved pretty hard.

I followed her to the room she loved. She was kneeling on the floor, looking at the white gooey substance that spilled from a jar along with several shattered teacups, all sprinkled with powdered green tea leaves, mocking her in their display, as if it was meant to complement the mayo.

She turned to look at me, glaring daggers.

"What have you done?"

I wiped my tears away and pouted. Ugh, please let my puppy look work one more time, _Kami-sama_!

"Shizuru," I started to explain. "M-Mai asked me if Mikoto could stay here for a while because she and Tate are going somewhere."

She waited for me to finish with her arms crossed against her chest. I took a deep breath before proceeding.

"I obliged. Unfortunately for us, Mai didn't leave food and we both were hungry! L-Like wolves! S-so, I tried to prepare snacks for us with the available stocks. We had no other choice."

"As I was reaching for the tea and cups, I asked Mikoto to get the mayo for the sandwich. When I finally got the stuff, I saw her dipping her hands inside the jar!" I whimpered. "Oh, Shizuru! If you had only seen that horrible treatment to my favorite food! I didn't know what to do so I lunged forward and-"

I sound like a whiny child, no?

Shizuru stood up and continued for me. "And that's when you dropped my precious tea set, right? To save. That. Gooey. Substance!" She pointed at the mess. "Didn't I tell you to be careful when handling my precious ones? Not to mention my specially brewed tea?"

"But it's mayo we're talking about here," I brood quietly. A slender brow moved upwards. "M-Mikoto and I were really nervous about it and she ran away and left me. I-I was trying to clean it up when you arrived, you know."

She looked away as if unbelieving my explanation and treating all my rants like made-up alibis.

"B-but I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to break that precious tea set of yours and waste that _Macha_, Shizuru." I don't really trust my quivering voice, but I'm honest about it. That tea set is pretty expensive and her mom bought it in England. Despite being all traditional in tea serving, she loves to use foreign blends for our snack time in lazy Sunday afternoons. You know her, she'll do everything for the love of tea.

I bowed my head towards the floor to show my sincerity.

"I-I know they're important to you, Shizuru. I never intended to take away your prized possessions or break them." I took a deep breath. "Please, f-forgive me, Shizuru," there went my muffled voice. "I'm terribly sorry."

Seconds passed and it felt like forever before warmth touched my shoulder. I then sat up on my calves.

The former blazing crimson orbs softened as she looked at me. I felt a surge of relief wash over my body. Honestly, she's the only one who could make me feel that nervous and this relieved in such a short time.

"Forget it, Natsuki. My anger won't make anything better," she sighed as she stood me up. "_Ara_, alright. I'll clean this up while you take a shower—you look like a mess. I'll just buy yellow tea and mayonnaise at the convenient store whilst you do."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I beamed expectantly and hugged her again. Oh _Kami_-dear, thank you!

"Now now, not so fast." I removed my arms around her and frowned while she smiled an apologetic smile and winked. Oh, no. Not 'that'. "Later you will have to be punished for the bad deed."

"SHIZURU!" my face flamed at her remark. Gah, why does she always do this to me?

"_Ara_," her lids fluttered innocently, "I trust that Natsuki wants to have her supply of 'Miracle Whip' ASAP, doesn't she?"

"Yes, of course I do!" I huffed. Yeah, it's my favorite brand. WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE! What's with that mischievous look? I should've known better! That was just the calm before the storm!

"Because I'm kind," a 'whip' miraculously appeared in her hand, "I'm going to give Na-tsu-ki what she likes. Oh, but first, you must bathe."

A lash was heard then.

I gulped. And blushed like there's no tomorrow. I'll be getting my dose of "Miracle Whip" tonight all because of that incident. Should I be thankful? Or not?

I remember the culprit's words before running off, "Shizuru will get really mad at you! _Ganbatte_!"

I have to agree with that so yes, Mikoto, she's mad but in her own kinky way.

Fuck, I could feel my cheeks warm.

I'm getting whipped.

* * *

**A/N: **Any thoughts on this? ^^;


End file.
